staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
04 Czerwca 2010
06:00 Zaginiona pozytywka (Broken Lullaby); film fabularny kraj prod.Kanada (1994) 07:30 Najlepsi z najlepszych - Gala Wolontariatu; reportaż 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Koszmarny Karolek - Koszmarny Karolek i inwazja kosmitów, odc. 56 (Horrid Henry and the Alien Invasion); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 08:45 Koszmarny Karolek - Koszmarny Karolek i zaginiony pies, odc. 57 (Horrid Henry and the Lost Dog); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 09:00 Moliki książkowe; magazyn 09:10 Sindbad - Przygoda z Alibabą, odc. 13 (Abenteuer mit Alibaba); serial animowany kraj prod.Japonia (1976) 09:40 Czarny narcyz (Black Narcissus); film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1947) 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:35 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny 12:50 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 104; teleturniej 13:40 Plebania - odc. 1522; telenowela TVP 14:05 Klan - odc. 1911 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 14:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5032 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5032); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:20 Moda na sukces - odc. 5033 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5033); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 15:50 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 43 - Konkurs tańca; serial kryminalny TVP 16:45 Flesz wyborczy 17:00 Teleexpress 17:10 Pogoda 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc. 1912 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Plebania - odc. 1523; telenowela TVP 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2009; teleturniej muzyczny 19:05 Wieczorynka - Bob Budowniczy XI - Jak się bawił mały Bob, odc. 10 (Bob the Builder, seria XI // While Bob?s away, Robert will play, ep. 10); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 Rajdowe Samochodowe MP - Rajd Polski 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Śpiewaj i walcz - odc. 12; program rozrywkowy 21:30 American Pie: Wesele (American Pie: the Wedding) - txt - str.777; komedia kraj prod.USA (2003) 23:15 Wybrany (Crying Freeman); film fabularny kraj prod.Francja, Japonia, USA (1995) 01:05 Kino nocnych marków - Mój chłopak zombie (My Boyfriend's Back); czarna komedia kraj prod.USA (1993) 02:30 Kino nocnych marków - Zbrodnia w wyższych sferach (Society Murders); dramat kraj prod.Australia (2006) 04:05 Zakończenie dnia 05:50 Król Królów cz. 2 (King Of Kings); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1961) 07:20 Dwójka Dzieciom - Nie ma to jak hotel - odc. 26/26 (The Suite Life of Zack and Cody ep. Boston Holiday); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2005 07:50 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 25; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:35; Pogoda 9:00, 10:10 10:55 Aleja gwiazd 11:15 Książę z Bajki (Prince Charming); baśń filmowa kraj prod.USA (2001) 12:55 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 25; serial obyczajowy TVP 13:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 444 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:10 Everwood - odc. 41/45 (Everwood s. 2, ep. 218); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2002) 15:05 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki ; widowisko rozrywkowe 16:00 Program lokalny 16:30 Wielkie rzeczy - Gra; serial komediowy TVP 17:25 Dzieciaki górą - odc. 80; teleturniej 18:00 Panorama 18:25 Gorący temat 18:40 Sport Telegram 18:45 Pogoda 19:00 Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa 2009 19:35 Nagroda Jana Nowaka Jeziorańskiego - Wrocław 2010 20:00 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (39); zabawa quizowa 20:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 411 Życie to nie żart; serial TVP 21:15 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (39); zabawa quizowa 22:50 Czas na miłość - Ona będzie miała dziecko (She's Having a Baby); dramat kraj prod.USA (1988) 00:45 Determinacja śmierci (Determination of Death); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2001) 02:25 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 05:55 Info Poranek 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek 06:06 Pogoda Info 06:10 Info Poranek 06:15 Serwis info flesz 06:17 Info Poranek 06:23 Info Traffic 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek 06:37 Pogoda Info 06:40 Info Poranek 06:45 Serwis info flesz 06:47 Info Poranek 06:53 Info Traffic 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek 07:05 Pogoda Info 07:08 Info Poranek 07:22 Info Traffic 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek 07:36 Pogoda Info 07:39 Info Poranek 07.45 Pogoda na weekend 07.55 Pogoda w regionie 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek 08:06 Pogoda Info 08:10 Gość poranka 08:21 Info Traffic 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek 08:34 Pogoda Info 08:36 Info Poranek 08.45 Ze skarbca wielickiego Muzeum 08.54 Co warto wiedzieć 08.58 Pogoda w regionie 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek 09:06 Pogoda Info 09:12 Gość poranka 09:23 Info Poranek 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek 09:38 Pogoda Info 09:44 Serwis sportowy 09:50 Info Poranek 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek 10:11 Biznes - otwarcie dnia 10:20 Pogoda Info 10:22 Info Poranek 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek 10:38 Pogoda Info 10:44 Serwis sportowy 10:50 Gość poranka 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień 11:19 Serwis sportowy 11:25 Pogoda Info 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień 11:46 Pogoda Info 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień 12:16 Biznes 12:26 Pogoda Info 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień 12:46 Pogoda Info 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień 13:10 Raport z Polski 13:26 Pogoda Info 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień 13:47 Pogoda Info 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień 14:21 Pogoda Info 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień 14:47 Pogoda Info 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień 15:10 Raport z Polski 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień 15:46 Pogoda Info 15:53 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Rozmowa dnia 16:15 Serwis Info Dzień 16:20 Biznes 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień 16:42 Pogoda Info 16.45 Pogoda w regionie 16.50 Wiara i życie 17:15 Raport z Polski 17.30 Kronika, pogoda w regionie 17.50 Tematy dnia 18.00 Krakowskie stadiony 18.10 Kronika kulturalna 18.15 Wieliczka solne miasto - Kalejdoskop regionalny 18.25 Krakowskie impresje Stanisława Markowskiego 18.30 Msza św. dla chorych 19:28 Pogoda Info 19:36 Raport z Polski 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór 20:10 Forum - wydanie 108; program publicystyczny 21:00 Pogoda Info 21:07 Telekurier 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór 21:42 Pogoda Info 21.45 Kronika, pogoda w regionie 22.00 Kronika kulturalna 22.05 Co warto wiedzieć 22:15 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś 23:00 Pogoda Info 23:04 Plus - minus; magazyn 23:17 Sportowy Wieczór 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór 23:43 Pogoda Info 23:47 Prawdziwe psy - odc. 1; cykl dokumentalny 00:23 Świat według Stiglitza - cz. I (Around the World With Joseph Stiglitz/Le Monde selon Stiglitz); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2008) 01:19 Forum - wydanie 108; program publicystyczny 02:02 Telekurier 02:20 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś 02:57 Sportowy Wieczór 03:07 Plus - minus; magazyn 03:17 Raport z Polski 03:34 Forum - wydanie 108; program publicystyczny 04:17 Telekurier 04:35 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś 05:12 Prawda Ekranu 05:36 Telekurier 05:54 Forum - wydanie 108; program publicystyczny 06:37 Raport z Polski left|thumb|79x79px 05.15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 06.55 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.10 Fortuna wiedzy - teleturniej 07.55 Tylko miłość (62) - serial obyczajowy 08.55 Świat według Kiepskich (313, 314) - serial komediowy 09.55 Daleko od noszy (141, 142) - serial komediowy 10.55 Malanowski i partnerzy - serial fab.- dok. 11.25 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy 12.25 Rodzina zastępcza (110) - serial komediowy 13.00 Czarodziejki (168) - serial fantasy 13.55 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 14.40 Świat według Bundych (111, 112) - serial komediowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (168) - serial fab.- dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (56) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Dreamgirls - musical, USA 2006 22.50 Smooth Festival 2010 - koncert 23.50 Zawód - reporter - dramat psychologiczny, Francja/Hiszpania/Włochy/USA 1975 02.35 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.30 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy left|thumb|79x79px 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 07.00 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 08.00 Majka (107) - telenowela 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 11.35 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej interaktywny 12.10 Mango - telezakupy 12.40 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 13.40 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 14.20 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 14.55 Agenci NCIS (11) - serial sensacyjny 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 17.55 Majka (108) - telenowela 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport - program informacyjny 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Superkino: Na własną rękę - film sensacyjny 22.15 Polowanie na „Czerwony Październik” - film sensacyjny, USA 1990 00.55 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 01.55 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.00 Telesklep 03.25 Na własną rękę - film sensacyjny, USA 2002 05.20 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe left|thumb|79x79px 5:00 AlleGra - magazyn komputerowy 5:20 Lalola - odc. 35, Argentyna 2007 6:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:20 Selkie - film przygodowy, Australia 2000 9:15 Na południe - odc. 56, Kanada, USA 1994 10:15 Mój grzech - odc. 35, Meksyk 2009 11:15 Idiotki nie idą do nieba - odc. 94, Meksyk 2008 12:15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:20 AlleGra - magazyn komputerowy 13:50 Dekoratornia - magazyn poradnikowy 14:20 Rodzina Serrano - odc. 14, Hiszpania 2003 16:05 Uciekające zakonnice - komedia, Wielka Brytania 1990 18:00 Na południe - odc. 57, Kanada, USA 1994 19:00 Mój grzech - odc. 36, Meksyk 2009 20:00 Zaginiony grób Jezusa - film dokumentalny, USA, Kanada 2007 22:20 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 4 - odc. 15, USA 2006 23:20 Elektroniczna zjawa - film sensacyjny, USA 1993 1:25 Napiętnowane miasto - thriller, USA 1998 3:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 4:10 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 4:45 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 06:05 Sceny nocne; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1989) 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:50 Klementynka i Klemens gęsi z Doliny Młynów - Uwaga pożar (Uwaga pożar); serial animowany kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1986) 09:00 Dixie - Sezon ogórkowy; serial animowany 09:15 Wyliczanka; film krótkometrażowy 09:55 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny 10:25 Będzie weselej; koncert 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1513; telenowela TVP 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc. 1890; telenowela TVP 12:35 Z daleka, a z bliska 13:05 Z kabaretowego archiwum - (2) 13:20 Egzamin z życia - odc. 21; serial TVP 14:10 Hity satelity 14:30 Z tej śmierci wyrosło dobro; film dokumentalny 15:00 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (38); zabawa quizowa 16:25 Portrety twórców - Edmund Obiała - Odys; cykl reportaży 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Klementynka i Klemens gęsi z Doliny Młynów - Uwaga pożar (Uwaga pożar); serial animowany kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1986) 17:30 Dixie - Sezon ogórkowy; serial animowany 17:45 Śpiewaj i walcz - odc. 11; program rozrywkowy 18:45 Plebania - odc. 1513; telenowela TVP; 19:15 Dobranocka - Marceli Szpak dziwi się światu - Trochę o strachach 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Klan - odc. 1890; telenowela TVP 20:40 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (97) 21:20 Hity satelity 21:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 406 Operacja: limit; serial TVP 22:40 Enak; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1992) 00:05 Opole 2009 na bis /3/; koncert 00:20 Skarby nieodkryte; teleturniej 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1513; telenowela TVP 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Marceli Szpak dziwi się światu - Trochę o strachach 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:00 Klan - odc. 1890; telenowela TVP 02:20 Hity satelity 02:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 406 Operacja: limit; serial TVP 03:35 Enak; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1992) 04:55 Premiery OPPA 2007 - Jubileuszowa Gala 25. Międzynarodowego Festiwalu Bardów cz. 2; 05:35 Nagroda Jana Nowaka Jeziorańskiego - Wrocław 2010 left|thumb|79x79px 06.45 Telezakupy 07.00 Radio Silesia 11.20 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 11.45 Propozycje do VIPO 12.00 Telezakupy 14.50 Gwarek 15.15 Radio w TVS 16.00 Hop na glob 16.15 Propozycje do VIPO 16.30 Informator miejski 16.40 Koncert życzeń 17.10 Miasto rozrywki 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.15 W dolinie dzikich róż: Triumf miłości - film fabularny, 2006 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Maraton uśmiechu 20.55 S2 Śląsk 21.30 Silesia Informacje 22.05 DobraNoc z Radiem Silesia 00.00 Silesia Informacje 00.30 Koncert życzeń 01.00 Propozycje do VIPO 01.20 Ekofan 01.45 Silesia Informacje 02.10 Gwarek 02.35 Koncert życzeń 03.00 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaksu 03.15 Propozycje do VIPO 03.45 Liga Hitów 04.45 Silesia Informacje 05.15 Gwarek 06.00 Koncert życzeń Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Kraków z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVS z 2010 roku